Yoshimitsu Kaidou
is the cabinet minister of the parliament, CEO of the Kaidou Conglomerate, and head of the Innovator. He is also the adoptive grandfather of Jin Kaidou, and the primary antagonist of the first game and anime. Chronology Season 1 On the outside, Yoshimitsu Kaidou appears as a noble governmental figure towards the world. His true self is an ambitious character for world domination by monopolizing profitable attempts to create his own kingdom. He will any means to obtain his goal, regardless of civilian casualties and will not hesitate to push the blame towards others if failure arises. At the Tokyo Bridge collapse incident, Yoshimitsu protects Jin Kaido from the media and adopts him into his family. It is not shown how much sincerity he puts while raising Jin, as the caring side was nothing more than a facade compared to his true character. Around the time of Ban Yamano, Ami Kawamura, and Kazuya Aoshima's battle with Hanzou Gouda, he appeared as a member of Parliament during the Prime Minister's inauguration address to the government. Using his governmental underling Kawahara, he attempted to discredit Sousuke Zaizen's potential due to his young age and inexperience while silently promoting the advancement of Japan's military options as a result of the technological improvements from LBX. To his anger, Zaizen answers to rejecting Kawahara's, and by proxy his militaristic ideals with about promoting peace and advising the dangers of his hidden aggressive motives. While the rest of Parliament applauds the new Prime Minister, he tightens with disgust. Later that day, he contacts Yagami about the next procedure to retain the Platinum Capsule. In episode 4, Kaidou is greeted with the press, who question the prime minister’s goals as they oppose his methods. Despite giving a heartfelt response and admiring Zaizen’s ideals and youth, he strays away in his limbo, where he agrees that Sousuke needs to be dealt with for the sake of military advancement and the Innovator's goals. Later, in the canyons he is given a demonstration of Kamiya Craft's new LBX: Assassin, witness it demolish a test dummy and a model of the inauguration car that will be driving during the parade. Pleased at the assassin, Jackal, he orders his subordinates to start the plan to assassinate the prime minister. He later advises Yagami Eiji that the Innovator are not a crime syndicate, and are an organization trying to better the world. But as Yagami walks away, he laments that his agent is starting to learn too much. After the events occurring in Angel Star, Yoshimitsu has dinner with Jin, who asks him if he has any worries about the event. Being told by his grandson that there is no worries, he nods in agreement as they continue their dinner. When Jin lost to Ban at the Underground Visdas Tournament, he expressed disappoint but remained the confident that the Innovator would reign supreme. He met Ban Yamano, Ami, and Kazu in person for the first time and offered the boy and his friends the chance to free his father: if they can beat him in an LBX battle. He overpowers them with his LBX Gekkoumaru and uses his Hissatsu Function: Gekka Ranbu, all three slashes eliminating Achilles, Hunter, and Kunoichi. Hunter lost an arm and Kunoichi lost a leg. He got his guards to surround them, and revealed that his other guards captured Hanzou, Mika, Ryuu, Takuya, Lex, and Rina. With everyone together for a "reunion", and Jin watching without his knowledge he taunts Lex for coming back before having his guards bring in the guest of honor: Junichiro Yamano. Takuya takes this opportunity to overpower his guard with Hanzou's help and aims a gun at his back. He, Sawamura and Kamiya watch the Artemis tournament. In episode 19, he doesn’t appear too concerned about the battle between Ren Hiyama and Gouda Hanzou and his grandson. As Jin narrowly wins the fight, he retains his calm composure and removes Sawamura’s protests about targeting Hiyama, preferring to leave him alone due to his lack of ability to harm Innovator. Little did he know, he’d choose to regret that decision. After the 2050 Artemis tournament, he stands proudly in his hotel room with the successful theft of the Platinum Capsule and the Methanus GX CPU. He was confronted by Eiji Yagami questioning about the forceful methods for stealing the items, leading Yoshimitsu to believe Yagami was no longer useful on account of his rebelllious speech. Later after Yagami leaves the room, he was shot by Ren Hiyama (in the anime), with his identity replaced by an android. Season 2 (W) In Episode 46, he was shown in a flashback where Junichirou Yamano narrates his time in his abduction by the Innovators to the rest of the NICS team. Kaidou walks in with Eiji, curious about Junichirou's decision, blackmailing him with Ban's safety on the line. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Innovator Category:LBX players Category:Antagonists Category:Government Figures Category:Enemies Category:Deceased Characters